Eternity With You
by Blo0dluSt20
Summary: Amu is an isolated girl and is disliked by most students. One day, she wishes to God... Her wish: To have a friend. But... What if a boy tells her that her wish is granted! -Amuto,KuuYa- Please read... Flames are Okay -Complete- :3
1. The Boy Who Would Grant My Wish

**~*~**

Konnichi wa, minna-san...^-^

Blo0dluSt20-tan's back to business!!! For anyone whose first time it is to read any of my fanfics... please... you can call me Karin-tan for short^-^

Sorry, for not updating my other story yet T^T I'm having a serious case of writer's block... so please help me...

Anyway...

This story might disappoint people who like the genre fantasy...Well, maybe it's because of the low amount of fantasy-ness of this story^-^ Other than that, please do enjoy this story of mine... Desu wa~

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

Oh... This chappie's Amu's POV X3

**~*Eternity With You*~**

Konnichi wa, minna-san...

My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm a normal highschool student... Not exactly normal actually. The reason behind that is my social life. I have never had any friends in my whole life...

I have hard times talking to people and they call all that weird. I always talk to them rudely because I don't want to show them my weakness.

**...Next Day...**

"Hmph... Look, it's Hinamori-san..."

I walked along casually, not minding what the other students were saying. I guess I'm already used to it...

I stopped as I reached my classroom. The students inside didn't look at me; they acted as if no one entered. They treat ONLY me like that. Whenever one student enters, they say hi, except for me.

I sat down quietly and looked at the students around me.

They were all chatting so happily... I wonder how that feels.

"Sigh..."

I walked outside. How nostalgic; being the only one without a friend to talk to.

I stopped near the end of the hall and looked out the window, clasping my hands together.

"Kami-sama... If you wish, please grant me my wish. Please... give me a friend."

Suddenly the bell rang. "Urgh... Time for class", I said as I ran back to my classroom.

**...Classroom...**

"All right, class, I have an announcement to make.", my teacher said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes, not interested.

"We have a new student! Isn't that great?"

"..."

"Uh... Anyway... Come on in."

I looked at the door and saw a tall blue-haired boy enter. He looks cool... Whoa. "Kyaaa!!!", the girls suddenly screamed (Of course, I didn't).

"Teacher, teacher~ We agree!!! It _**IS** _wonderful!"  
"Hehe... That's good. Now please... This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He'll be our new classmate for this year now let's see... Sit next to---"  
"Sit here!!!"  
"No! Here!"  
"Uh... Next to Hinamori-chan..."  
"Huh?"  
"EHHH?! Why next to HER?!"  
"I'm the teacher so you can't do anything about it. Hinamori-chan, raise your hand, so that he will know where he can sit."

I did as the teacher told me, sighing. He sat down next to me and smirked. I twitched.

"Why the hell are you smirking?", I said softly but firmly.

"Nothin'..."  
"Oh, really..."  
"Amu-chan."  
"Hm...? Ah! Don't call me that, you psychopath."  
"Psychopath...? Anyway, your wish..."  
"Eh?"  
"...is granted."

**Eh?!!! My wish?!!!**

**~*~**

Hai! That's it for chapter 1 :D

I hope it was okay...

Please do review ^-^


	2. My Wish and an Angel

**~*~**

Arigato for reading ^-^ I'm happy desu wa~ X3 You know, minna!!! My big bro saw a black thing walking last night!!! He saw it in the exact spot where I am now... 0.o

Uwaaa.... Scary desu wa~ T^T

Oh... Here's my chappie 2 :D Please read and review ^-^

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

Ehhh???!!! Wish...? Wish... Wish... Wi--- AH! My wish to have a... friend...?! But that's impossible! How'd he know that?! Is this guy psychic or something?

I stared at him and he smirked. "Hm?", he asked innocently. "Nothing...", I said NOT calmly like I usually do. "Oh? Hinamori-chan, is something wrong?", my teacher said, looking at me.

"Eh...? N-no... Nothing's wrong."  
"Ah, but you kept mumbling to yourself..."  
"O-oh... Sorry, Sensei."  
"It's fine."

Suddenly the bell rang. "All right, class, recess time.", my teacher said cheerfully as I sighed. The students noisily took their bentos and went outside. I stood up, ignoring the boy beside me who actually creeped me out.

"**DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!!**"  
"Hm? This is just a coinciden---"  
"Ara, Hinamori-san... Don't get ahead of yourself. There's no way a rude and ugly girl like you would get followed by a handsome guy like him... Right, Tsukiyomi-tan?"

I twitched when Utau Hoshina said those words. She clung to the blue-haired-psychopath-and-at-the-same-time-stalker like a koala. "Hm? Who are you to call me in a dumb way like that?", the boy said casually. I giggled softly. "Wha-wha-wha...?! Ugh! I'll get you for this Hinamori!", Hoshina shouted as she ran away, obviously embarrased. "Whoa, thanks, psychopath."

"If you're thanking me, don't call me a psychopath..."  
"Oh, sure. Your name was... Tsukiyomi, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then, thanks, Tsukiyomi-san. Later!"

I ran happily like a child. Heh... I guess he's not so bad at all. A little weird, yeah, but... He's really kind. If he's going to grant my wish, then I wouldn't mind... I'll finally have a friend.

"Uwaaa!!! Ow..."  
"Huh?"

I looked at the person behind me. Oh... So that's why I felt like I bumped into something. The person was a girl with her hair tied into two red ribbons... Okay, that's pretty childish, but she looked cute, actually... "Uwaaa...! Aren't you going to apologize...?", she said crying, looking at me. Crying because I bumped her? Okay... "U-uh..."

But... even if I want to apologize...

"Why'd I apologize to you?! You're the one who was in the way.", I said coldly. The girl cried even harder, running away. "Sigh... I did it again, didn't I? She probably hates me now.", I whispered to myself. I sighed again and sat under the tree.

"Yo."

"WHOA!", I screamed, shocked. I looked at the person in front of me. Tsukiyomi again... Argh. "Why'd you have to speak so suddenly like that? And... Did ya follow me?!", I asked him, irritated. "Yeah.", he said bluntly. I stared at him. "How could ya say that so confidently...?"

"Why? Because you can't?"  
"AH---! You...!"  
"'You' what?"  
"Grr... Anyway, what did you mean by wish?"  
"Hm? Oh, that."  
"Yes, **THAT**"  
"You wished for a friend, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then... I'll grant it."  
"WAIT! That's the confusing part... Why the hell...?! What are ya anyway?"  
"I am..."  
"Hm?"  
"... an angel"  
"An angel......I see .......... Angel...?"  
"Yep."  
"**NO WAY!**"

**....End of Chapter 2....**

All right ^-^

Please review :3

Oh, you know... I finished my "Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar" DVD today... I actually cried at the end T^T Poor Saga and Sugar... T^T


	3. Apologizing Wouldn't Hurt!

**~*~**

Hi^-^ Gomen for the long update desu wa~ ... Argh. Did it again... I didn't know that my 'desu wa's were irritating, so now that I know, I'll stop that habit of mine :3

Uh... I fixed my 2 previous chapters so that you would all understand; you can check it out :D

Thanks for reviewing anyway... ^-^

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"**STOP PLAYING WITH ME, YOU PSYCHOPATH!!!**"  
"I'm not."

I glared at the boy. He was calm and seemed so confident. "Oh, really?", I asked, raising a brow. "Really.", he replied, smirking. I twitched. "Then, prove it.", I said. His smirk faded. "Weren't we getting along earlier?", he asked.

"Don't change the topic."  
"I thought we were friends. Why won't you believe me?"  
"Ahem... I only _THANKED_ you... but, we're **not** yet friends."  
"I can't prove it..."  
"Hm? Finally admitted that you were fooling me?"  
"No."  
"Then... why won't you prove it?!"  
"Because I am not allowed to."  
"Oh...?"  
"It would be against the rules."  
"Rules? I'm not buying it..."  
"Then..."

Then, without a warning, Tsukiyomi grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "Would you buy me instead?", he said smirking. I felt myself turn red and I slapped his hand away. "Wh-wh-wh-wh... **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT?!!**"

"Nothing. Just having fun."  
"WELL, **HAVE FUN SOMEWHERE ELSE**!!!"  
"Don't wanna..."  
"A-anyway... Don't change the topic."  
"I'm not, you are."  
"I didn't change the topic..."  
"Yes, you did."  
"No, I didn't!"  
"Yes, you did."  
"Argh... _ANYWAY_, prove it already...!"  
"It's prohibited to show a human your powers."  
"That's cheating."  
"I'm not cheating."

The bell suddenly rang before I could say anything. I growled at the boy as he smirked again. "I swear that smirk will never appear on your face anymore when I reach the peak of my temper.", I said as I ran back to my classroom, leaving him there.

But... when I reached the classroom, I was shocked. Tsukiyomi was already seating on his desk. He looked at me and smirked. I glared at him and walked towards my chair. Then I turned to him. "**HOW THE HELL DID YOU GO HERE FASTER THAN ME?!**", I whispered angrily. He stuck out his tongue and didn't say anything. "Wha--What the hell?!", I shouted. The teacher looked at me, shocked. "Hm? Is there somthing you don't understand, Hinamori-san?", he asked me. I laughed nervously and glared at Tsukiyomi before replying. "No-nothing... Don't worry, sensei."

He shook his head and started rambling about the lesson.

~*~

"Sigh... Finally, dismissal!", I said as I stretched my arms. I looked at the students leaving the classroom. "Finding someone?"

"Hm? TSUKIYOMI!!!"  
"Yeah; don't you know who I am?"  
"For an angel, you're really rude."  
"You're the one who's rude..."  
"Hmph."

I took my bag and started walking towards the door. "See? You're just leaving without saying goodbye to your friend.", I heard him say. I looked back and glared again at him and he smirked. I hmphed again and ran out of the classroom and bumped into someone. "Uwaaa..."

Ah... That voice again...?

"That's two times now!!!", the girl said. It was the same girl I bumped into earlier. "You still aren't going to apologize...?", she turned to me, teary-eyed. I flinched. "U-uh... Um... N-no way... You were the one who was--- Ow!"

I looked behind me and saw Tsukiyomi. "Apologize already.", he said. I looked at the girl again. "S-sorry...", I mumbled, looking down. the girl's face lit up. "That's all right! Bye-bye!", she said to me, waving her hand as she ran away. I looked at her, stunned. That was the first time someone ever said goodbye to me. I felt myself smile a little.

"See? That wasn't so bad after all, huh?"

I turned to Tsukiyomi and smiled. "Yes! It wasn't...! thank you, Tsukiyomi-san.", I said to him and waved goodbye. Then, I left school with a smile on my face.

**...End of Chapter 3...**

That's all ^-^

If there's anything wrong, please tell me :3

Thanks for reading my chappie 3 X3


	4. A New Friend

~*~

Hi ya, minna ^-^ Gomen for not updating for 2 days haha X3 Last Friday, I was feeling tired becuase of the Visita Iglesia and yesterday, I was busy making easter eggs XD Mine didn't turn out well, though...

Anyway... This is Chapter 4, please read it and review ^-^

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"Ugh!"  
"Hey!"

I rubbed my head. Ugh... That's already the **THIRD** time I bumped into someone today. I'm kinda getting irritated now. I looked at the person, planning to apologize. But, when I found out who it was, I flinched. Okay... It feels great to apologize, but, hey, with the one I'm going to apologize to right now, I don't think it will feel as great as I think it would be.

"_**Well?!**_", the blonde-haired girl said to me rudely. I twitched. "Look, Hoshina. I **KNOW** I bumped you, but I'm not smart enough to know why you are saying '_Well_', you know.", I told her, raising my brow. She glared at me. "You know what I mean, so don't act dumb.", Utau said, more rudely than earlier. I smirked.

"**STOP SMIRKING, HINAMORI!**"  
"What if I don't want to?"

"..."

"Aw... She can't say anything."  
"Just apologize already, dammit!"

Utau's glare intensed as I looked at her childishly.

"Okay. Hinamori-chan apologizes!"

Utau slapped her forehead when I said that. I smirked as I watched her writhe in anger. "My, my... Hinamori-chan seems so cheerful today. Is it because of Tsukiyomi-san?", she said firmly as she looked at me. My smirk faded. "Wha...? Because of that guy...?! No way.", I said stuttering. Utau smiled devilishly. "Aw... Don't try to hide it. It must be fun to gain all the attention, huh?"

"What?!"  
"Hmph. Acting like a** big shot** just to attract his attention. Have you no shame"  
"What the hell is wrong with _you_?! Who's the one who _clung_ to him anyway?"  
"Huh...?! Ah! Don't bring that up!"  
"Hmph... But I **AM NOT** acting like a big shot!"  
"So what?"  
"Ugh."  
"What I said was---"  
"Oh! You again! Konnichi wa!!!"

I turned around and saw the same girl with the two red ribbons. She was waving at me. "**Che!**", then without another word, she left.

I then looked at the brown-haired girl. Then, I waved back. "Yo.", I said. She approached me. "Ne, ne!!! May I know what your name is?! Or your house!", she said cheerfully. "H-huh..? Oh... My name's Hi-Hinamori... Hinamori Amu."

"I'm Yuiki Yaya! Can I call you Amu-chan?"  
"Sure."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Uh... There."  
"I see!! Um..."  
"Uh... You can come any time you want."  
"Wow! Really? Thanks! Uwaaa!!! Have to go! Sorry..."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye-bye...!!!"

She sure is energetic. "Heehee... Yaya-chan just made a new friend.", I heard her whisper as she left. I blushed... If she thinks I'm her friend, then that means... She's my friend, too, right...? I felt a warm feeling inside me.

A new friend... "Yatta!"

**...Next Day...**

"Amu-chaaaann!!!"  
"Gya!"

I looked at the person who clung to me. "Y-Yaya-chan...", I said, sighing. "Ehh? Is Amu-chan not happy to see Yaya-chan?", she said, pouting. That made her much cuter. "No... I'm happy to see you, Yaya-chan.", I said.

The girl smiled widely. "Yo, Yaya.", a voice from behind us said. "**Waaiii!!! Kuukai...!**", Yaya said as she hugged a brown-haired boy. Hm? Her boyfriend or something? "Kuukai, this is my new friend, Hinamori Amu-chan.", Yaya said as she looked at me. The boy looked at me and grinned. "Yo, Hinamori-san. Experienced any irritation for Yaya yet?"

"Whaaaaat?! What is that supposed to mean? That's mean! Yaya's not irritating!"  
"Haha... Was just joking Yaya."  
"That was not funny..."  
"Yes, it was."

I looked at the two and smirked. They looked like a cute couple... "Is Amu-chan_ jealous_...?", a voice from behind me said as I blushed and turned around. "**TSUKIYOMI-SAN!**", I yelled. Yaya and Kuukai looked at me, surprised. I did yell suddenly after all. Ikuto hugged me. "Are you jealous of the cute couple in front of us?", he said, loud enough for Yaya and Kuukai to hear. They blushed.

"Ku-Kuukai is_ not_ Yaya's boyfriend!!!", Yaya said, red like a tomato. Kuukai didn't say anything, though.

His eyes looked downward as Yaya said that. Could it be that he...?

"So...? Do you want us to be sweet, too?"

I almost forgot about Ikuto! I glared at him and pushed him violently. "**WHO'D FALL FOR A LOSER LIKE_ YOU_?!**", I shouted angrily, embarassed. The girls around us looked at me with scary eyes. "E-eep... Wrong move...?", I mumbled to myself. "**GET HER!!!**", one voice shouted from somewhere. I flinched as a number of girls rushed towards me. "**OH, NO WAY!!! GYAAAAA!!!**", I shouted as I ran away from the mob of crazy fangirls running towards me. "**OH, COME ON! CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!!!"**

**...Later...**

"Mou, Amu-chan, you were so fast..."  
"Ahaha... Sorry."

It was recess now, and Yaya is eating with me... Hope that idiot doesn't come. IS HE REALLY AN ANGEL?!

"Oh, that guy before..."  
"Kuukai?"  
"Yeah. Who is he?"  
"Yaya already said: Kuukai is Kuukai."  
"No, what's he to you?"  
"He's Yaya-chan's best friend."  
"Do you think he feels the _same_...?"  
"Of course."  
"I see."

Yaya is pretty dense, huh...? "Why?"

"Do you like him?"  
"E-ehhhhh?!"  
"You're blushing..."  
"Yaya is not...! Yaya's not blushing"  
"Yes, Yaya's blushing."  
"Uwaaa!!! Amu-chan is a meanie!!!"  
"He-hey..."

I looked at Yaya's retreating figure. "Sigh..."

But, oh well... At least I have a friend now...! Although this will _nearly_ kill me to say... **Thank you, Tsukiyomi...!**

**...End of Chapter 4...**

Did you like it...?

Please tell me what you think, thanks ^-^


	5. To Be Your Best Friend

**~*~**

Konnichi wa, minna-san^-^ I read all your reviews; thanks :D Please... If you see anything wrong, tell me. I'd be happy to correct it ^-^ Oh, and, TurmericXGinger... I bought it just in our markets ^-^ I was just roaming around and saw the DVD :3

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"Amu-chan..."

I turned around and saw Ikuto. All right... I **DID** thank Ikuto just now, but... Somehow, I'm not happy to see him. "What?", I asked him in a flat tone. "You're cruel... Leaving your **_BEST_** friend alone...", he said hugging me. "Wh---**WHAT THE HELL?! BEST FRIEND?!**", I shouted at him.

"I'm your best friend because I'm your first friend."  
"That's _NOT_ how it works. And, let go of me!"  
"Hmph... Then who's your best friend?"  
"...O-of course it's Yaya-chan."  
"...Yuiki, huh?"  
"Eh?"  
"But... Then, who is _Yuiki_'s best friend?"  
"Huh...?"  
"Didn't she say that her best friend was that _Kuukai_ just now...?"  
"A-ah... but..."  
"But...?"  
"**HEY!** How'd ya know all this anyway?!!"  
"Hm? Didn't you notice? I was following you two earlier..."  
"Don't you mean 's_talking_'?"  
"Dont' change the topic, Amu-chan."  
"... That's... none of your business."

I turned my head and stood up, then I walked away. "You're so cruel... You didn't have to say that...", I mumbled to myself sadly.

**...Later...**

I started walking out of the classroom (Well... It is dismissal), not turning to Ikuto to say "Goodbye", or something like that. He didn't seem to care.

'Didn't she say that her best friend was that _Kuukai_ just now?'

You're so mean, Ikuto... I wouldn't feel like this if you hadn't made me realize what Yaya-chan said earlier. I'm not her best friend... What'd I expect? It'd not like I have known her for so many years or months. I just became her friend just yesterday, and the first time we met each other, I actually acted stupid to her, not apologizing for something wrong I've done.

"**AH!** Amu-chan~!"  
"Eh...?"

I turned around and saw Yaya. I smiled. "Hey, Yaya.", I replied cheerfully. "Yo, Hinamori!", a male's voice said. I looked at the person beside Yaya. There was Kuukai. "Y-yo, Souma-kun."

"What's wrong, Hinamori? You not feeling well?"  
"Huh? No, nothing's wrong."

I laughed nervously. What will Yaya think of me if she finds out that I'm envious of her friend?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hug on my arm. "Are you serious, Amu-chan? You can tell Yaya-chan anything you know...", Yaya told me in a child-like face. I smiled at patted her head. "Yep, don't worry about me, Yaya-chan.", I told her. Yaya looked at me worriedly. Oh, please, Kami-sama, make her buy what I just said...

"Anyway, let's go home together, Amu-chan."  
"Eh?"  
"Our house is the same direction anyway. And, Kuukai's my neighbour!!! We can all go home together!"  
"Yep. Hinamori, this is definitely the great time for you to know my pain when Yaya and I go home together..."  
"**WHAAATTT?!!** That's mean, Kuukai..."  
"Oh, come on... It was just a joke."  
"It's not funny..."  
"Yes, it is."

_D-deja vu...?_

"Anyway, Amu-chan..."  
"Hm?"  
"Oi, Yaya! Does this mean you finally admit that it was funny?"  
"Huh? **NO!** Shut up, Kuukai!"  
"Fine..."  
"Amu-chan... Why don't you invite that blue-haired guy, too?"  
"Huh?! Ikuto? **_No way_**..."  
"Eh? Why?"  
"No way, I'd want him to go home with us. And, also... It's not like he is in the same direction in going home as us."  
"He's not? But, I saw him enter the house next to your neighbour's. I saw him yesterday; I planned to visit Amu-chan that night, but I saw an ice cream stand and felt hungry so..."  
"Yaya's a big fan of ice cream and other sweets."  
"Huh? Oh, I see..."  
"What does Amu-chan think of sweets?!!"  
"Huh...? Well, I guess I like them, too..."  
"Really?!"  
"Oi, you two!"  
"Ow!"  
"Hey!"

Kuukai hit our heads and it **DEFINITELY **hurt. "What the hell is wrong with _you_?!", I shouted as Yaya rubbed her head. He raised his brow. "You two have been talking for at least _10 minutes_ already and I want to go home now.", he said in an irritated tone. I laughed nervously and Yaya ran and hugged Kuukai's arm. "That hurt, Kuukai...", she said in a puupy-dog face. "Haha... Sorry, Yaya.", he said as he patted her head.

...He really is... Yaya's best friend...

**...Later...**

Kuukai is Yaya's best friend; a person can only have **ONE** best friend, right? I'm just Yaya's_ friend_...

**UGH!**

What am I getting all worked up for?!! It's that Tsukiyomi's fault! And he calls himself a freakin' _angel_.

"**STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!**"  
"Amu-chaaan!"  
"Eh? H-hai, Okaa-san?"

I barged out of my room and ran downstairs. "I could hear you say 'stupid' so many times. Is something wrong?"

"No-nothing... Ahaha... Oh! Okaa-san?"  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"Does our neighbour have a new neighbour?"  
"Huh? That's confusing..."  
"Is there someone who moved in just yesterday?"  
"Hm...? Oh, come to think of it, yeah. Would you like to go meet them?"I gulped at the thought. "N-no thanks..."

**...Next Day...**

"Amu-chaaan!!! Let's eat together...!"

Yaya smiled to me happily. I smiled and nodded. Her smile faded. "Hinamori, you're not as energetic as what Yaya has described you.", Kuukai said, raising his brow. "Oh, sorry. Let's go..."

We walked to the place where I usually spend my free time. Under the tree... We sat there and I took out my bento. Yaya did the same. "Oh, I have to buy food. Looks like I forgot my bento at home...", Kuukai said, totally not amused. Yaya giggled and nodded. "Sure.", I said. Kuukai laughed and then left.

"Amu-chan..."  
"Hm? What is it, Yaya?"  
"Do you consider Yaya as your friend?"  
"What...? Of course..."  
"But!!!"  
"Eh?"  
"Amu-chan does not open up to Yaya... Amu acts like she hates Yaya; not acting cheerful when Yaya is around."  
"Yaya..."  
"Amu says nothing bothers her, but, Yaya can sense that Amu-chan is really troubled, yet, she tells nothing of it to Yaya! I thought we were friends..."

I looked at Yaya. She seemed like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry..."

"What is troubling Amu-chan...?"  
"Yaya... Kuukai is your best friend, right...?"  
"Eh? Kuukai is involved?"  
"That means I'm _not_ your best friend... A person can only have one best friend at a time and that means... Even if I consider you as _my_ best friend, I'll never be _your_ best friend, right?"  
"Eh...? That's what's troubling Amu-chan...?"  
"Wh-what...? Is something wrong with that?!"  
"Yaya doesn't think like that..."  
"Huh?"  
"Yaya can have many best friends in one time, and so can Amu-chan and the others. Kuukai has many best friends, too, not only Yaya-chan. And, like what Yaya said... Yaya can have many best friends and **YOU'RE** one of them, Amu-chan."  
"Y-Yaya-chan..."  
"Heehee~"

I felt tears forming.

What a fool I am, thinking like that... when Yaya has been here all this time for me.

"Yo--- Ah! Why is Hinamori crying?! Ah! You, _too_, Yaya?!"

Eh? Yaya's crying...?

I took a glance at her and she was. But, she was smiling at me, even if tears were falling from her eyes. I smiled, too...

Even if Yaya acts childish, she can be mature, too... And, even if I act cool, I was acting more childish than I thought...

Yaya, thank you...

"Seriously! I just leave and you two cries when I come back!"

**...End Of Chapter 5...**

Was it okay...?

Hope it was ^-^ Tell me what you think :D


	6. My Confusing Heart Beat

**~*~**

Konnichi wa, minna ^-^

I read Yukiismysunshine's review... Sorry about that... Actually, I was planning for this chapter to be pure Amuto to make you happy haha :D Well... It IS in my plans already ^-^ I hope this chapter will satisfy you...

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"In the end..."  
"Hm?"  
"...I visited your house..."

I slapped my face as Ikuto smirked. My mother convinced me to go and welcome our neighbours... No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her to change her mind. She **DIDN'T** even go with me... Cheater...

"You must really like me to visit me, don't you?", Ikuto said chuckling. I shot a glare at him. "One, **I DON'T LIKE YOU**, two, **MY MOTHER FORCED ME** **TO!**", I shouted as he smirked even wider. "Well, I guess I should _thank_ your mother then...", he said softly, motioning for me to come in. "Eh?"

"Just come in already."

I entered his house and removed my shoes. "Sorry for intruding... Huh? Where are your parents?" I asked in a confused tone. He turned to me and smirked. "They're in a business meeting.", he answered me flatly. Huh?

In a business meeting...? That means we're... **OH, NO WAY!**

"**WE'RE ALONE HERE?!**"  
"Of course."  
"N-no way..."  
"Just relax already."  
"**HOW THE HELL CAN I RELAX?!!**"  
"Sheesh..."

He hugged me and neared his face into mine. I can feel my face heat up. His breath is so warm... **AH! WHAT AM I THINKING?!!** "Do you want to do something, little pervert...?", he said, smirking. "**WH-WH-WHAT?!! SHUT UP!!** Geez!", I shouted, pushing him away violently. He smirked. "Leaving so soon?", he said looking at my hazel eyes. "**AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID?! OF COURSE!**", I yelled at him, still feeling embarrased.

I opened the door when I heard a loud thump behind me. I turned around immediately and saw Ikuto lying on the floor, breathing heavily. "Tsukiyomi-san?!"

**...Later...**

"Sigh... I stayed with him after all..."

I looked at Ikuto and stretched my arms. "Ugh... He _WAS DEFINITELY HEAVY_!!", I told myself. I didn't carry him; in fact I just dragged him around the house since I'm too weak to carry him. He's still lying on the floor but I took a pillow and a blanket from someone's room to keep him warm.

"Geez... Why did he have to faint? I wonder what his temperature is... Mou...! I can't find a thermometer!!!", I said frantically. "Maybe I should cook for him..."

I headed for the kitchen (It's so easy to find it) and started cutting and boiling some things. I planned on making soup, it was the only recipe I know. I heard someone coughing while I was cutting the carrots. "Eh? Ikuto...?"

I turned to where Ikuto was and saw him sitting. He turned to me, smirking. Sheesh, even though he fainted, he can still smirk. "Did I hear you right? You called me '_Ikuto_'?", he said in a voice loud enough for me to hear. I flinched. "**NO, YOU DIDN'T!**", I said, panicking. I said his name without thinking...!

"Hm? Cooking for me?"  
"Wha-? Uh.. Ye-yeah... Something like that."  
"Oh, really? You really do care about me..."  
"**NO, I DON'T!**"  
"Then, why are you cooking for me?"  
"Because... you're sick."  
"How do you know I'm sick?"  
"Huh? You're not?"

He smirked. Damn him... **HE TRICKED ME?!**

"What if I said... I'm not sick?"  
"**I KNEW IT! YOU WERE ACTING!**"  
"You know, my head hurt when you dragged me across the room..."  
"Y-You-!!! You stupid liar!"  
"Who's stupid enough to believe it? I mean, I was fine a while ago and the I suddenly faint? Didn't think you'd buy that."  
"Grr..."

I hmphed and turned around, finishing my soup. "No soup for you!", I said, turning to Ikuto again. He looked shocked for a moment but it soon turned into a smirk. **HUH?**

I shrugged and turned to my soup. When it was cooked I turned off the fire and took a bowl and a spoon. I sat down in front of Ikuto and took a spoonful of soup. He smirked when I took another spoonful. When I was about to eat it, he grabbed my hand and he ate it instead. "Huh?", I said, a little surprised.

"Same spoon.", he said and stuck out his tongue. "Same... **WHAT?! AN INDIRECT KI-KI-KI**...", I said stuttering. "_Kiss._", he said, blowing in my ear. "**YOU PERVERT! YOU CALL YOURSELF AN ANGEL?!!**", I shouted. "Yep... Sadly.", he said, his smirk fading. "Or... was that just a _lie_, too...?", I said looking down. "What if it was?", he said, looking at me. His face was serious.

"You mean... you're..."  
"Who knows... I wonder..."  
"**HEY! JUST NOW YOU WERE SERIOUS!!!**"  
"Was I?"  
"**YOU! YOU--!!**"  
"'You'...?"  
"Ugh! Forget it! Just go and eat some soup already! Don't eat mine!"  
"I want yours, Amu-chan..."

Ikuto hugged me tightly. "Mou! You _keep_ on hugging me just like that!", I said, trying to push him away. He chuckled and placed his head on my shoulder, not letting go of me. "Yep... I really have to thank your mother for making you come here...", he whispered. I don't if he meant to deliver the message to me... but...

What does he mean...? Ikuto...

**...End Of Chapter 6...**

I hope it was okay ^-^

Please review :D


	7. I'm Happy Being With You

**~*~**

Hi, I'm back hee-hee ^-^ This is my chapter 7, Haha :D Still a long way to go.

Anyway... Didn't think the conversations in the paragraphs were confusing... 0.o I'll input dialogues in paragraphs in minimum ^-^

Thanks for reading this anyway XD

Note: This chapter starts at lunch time :D

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"What's wrong, Amu-chan? You're pale..."  
"Oh, really? Haha..."

I rubbed my head and groaned. Ugh... I've been thinking about what Ikuto said since last night and couldn't sleep. He just **had **to go and say something weird, huh?

Now, I'm at school and the whole morning period, I couldn't concentrate and even had a **zero** in a math quiz. This is all _his_ fault...!! Ugh... I hate him.

"Heey~ Amu-chan!"  
"Geez, Yaya, give up already. She doesn't want to talk to you."  
"Wha-?! Meanie!"  
"What is it, Yaya-chan?"  
"Oh, Amu-chan!"

Yaya turned to Kuukai and stuck out her tongue as he rolled his eyes.

"Something must be bothering you.", Yaya said, turning to me.

"Well, yeah, I guess."  
"Eh? What might it be?"  
"Oi, Yaya... You're getting pretty nosy."  
"**Shut up,** **Kuukai!**"  
"Okay, okay..."

I saw Kuukai smirk before he turned his head around lazily.

"Well, I went to Tsukiyomi's house yesterday and he said something weird to me. I don't understand what he meant."  
"What'd he say?"  
"Um... _'I really have to thank your mother for making you come here'_, to be exact. What the hell did he mean?!"

Yaya placed a finger on her chin while Kuukai looked at us, raising a brow. "You **_don't_** understand what he meant?!", he said, a hint of shock from his voice. I nodded. "Yeah, do you know what it means?"

"You girls are pretty** dense**, aren't you?"  
"**Hey! Don't call Yaya-chan and Amu-chan dense!**"  
"Huh? Dense? Geez, just tell me what it means already."  
"What? You have to figure it out on your own."  
"Wha-?! Why?!"  
"Because... it's something _personal_. Geez, Yaya, stop tugging my arm already."  
"**No!** Kuukai said Yaya is dense!"  
"Argh..."

Something personal...?

**...Dismissal...**

"Sigh..."

Yaya won't be able to come home with me because she's busy with cleaning duty and Kuukai has practice with his team mates in soccer. ugh... i really wanted to talk to him. He surely knows what Ikuto meant to say things like that. "Oof!"

"Ugh... Hinamori, you're starting to get on my nerves. Bumping on me again."  
"Huh? Oh, it's you, Hoshina."  
"**What's with the 'it's you'?!** I don't like your tone."  
"Neither do I."  
"Ugh..."  
"Okay, okay... Sorry, okay?"  
"Hmph... Fine. I'll let you off this time."  
"...Sure."  
"Hm..."  
"Sigh..."  
"You seem to be out of spirits today, not that I care. Why?"  
"Just thinking about something. Thanks for asking."  
"**Wh-wh-what?! I was not asking....!**"

Utau ran away hurriedly, blushing. I giggled. For a moment, did Utau just ask what was wrong? Haha... she is annoying but, she does have a cute side.

I continued walking, sighing. "Yo, little _pervert_."

"Huh?"

I turned around and saw Ikuto. I felt myself heat up. I don't know if it's anger, but... "**Iku--Tsukiyomi!** What are you doing here?!", I asked, shouting. He smirked and held my hand. I was shocked. "Wh-what..."

"You don't have Yuiki clinging on you or that Souma scolding Yuiki.", he said, not changing his expression. I sighed and nodded. "Then, let's go home together.", he said in a caring tone. I turned to him, feeling a little embarassed but, I don't know why. I realized that he was still holding my hand. "**Hey! Let go of me!**"

"Sure, but let me come home with you."  
"**No**."  
"Please?"  
"**No**."  
"Please?"  
"**No**."  
"Then I _won't_ let go."  
"Fine... **Huh?! What?!** I said let go!"  
"Let me come home with you first."  
"Ugh... Fine."

Ikuto smirked and let go of my hand. I started walking home with him on my side. He was not saying anything, but he kept on staring at me and smirking. When we reached halfway home, I started to get annoyed. "**Why the hell do you keep on smirking?!**"

He chuckled and stuck out his tongue. "Wha-?!"

"It's a secret."  
"Ugh..."  
"Fine, I'll tell you."  
"Hm..."  
"Because I'm happy."  
"Then, shouldn't you be _smiling_?"  
"It's fun to smirk, Amu-chan gets annoyed."  
"**You-!!**"  
"See?"  
"Ugh... Anyway, why are you happy then?"  
"Because..."  
"Hm?"  
"You're with me."

I felt myself blush as Ikuto turned away. "Wh-what...?"

Ikuto turned around to look at me again, smirking. "See? Amu-chan is a **little pervert**."

"What?!"  
"What did you think when I said that?"  
"**You little-!!**"  
"I'm _taller_ than you."  
"Ugh...!"

**...End of Chapter 7...**

Was it okay?

I hope it was... ^-^

Tell me what you think, okay? :D


	8. This Feeling

**~*~**

Thanks for all the reviews okay? I'm happy :D

Anyway, it's still a long way to go before the story's finished because I had everything planned out :D So, I know already the ending, the next thing that will happen, etc :D I spoiled myself haha~

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"Then, Ikuto says that he's** happy** because he's with **me**! What's happening to the world...?!"  
"Really? Tsukiyomi-san said all _those_?"

I was telling Yaya what had happened yesterday. It was lunch time, but Kuukai is having practice with his team again. "Yep.", I told her, sighing. "Hm... What does he really mean...? **Mou!**", Yaya said, flailing her arms.

"I _can't_ believe that Tsukiyomi-san said that **kind** of thing to you...!!"

I turned around, surprised and so did Yaya. Hoshina was glaring at us and I raised a brow, confused.

"Hinamori, you **liar**! There's_ no way_ that Tsukiyomi-san said a thing like that to you!"  
"Hm...? What if he did?"  
"U-uh..."  
"Wait a minute... Do you know what he meant?!"  
"N-no..."  
"C'mon, if you know the meaning, please tell us!"  
"Ugh! That's it, Hinamori! Let's have a challenge!"  
"Huh? Challenge...?"  
"**Uwaaa~ Yaya-chan doesn't like challenges!**"  
"Shut up, you little baby, you're not included."  
"Oh. Right. Ahaha..."

Utau then turned to me, still glaring. "**Let's confess to Ikuto what we feel!**"

"Huh? What I feel?"  
"The one whose feelings will get accepted wins Ikuto's heart!"

Then, she ran away as I raised my brow. "Whoa, Hoshina-chan sure looked serious.", Yaya said, walking towards me. I nodded. "But... I didn't know she has a **stupid** taste for challenges; I thought she was going to make us eat some kind of**_ unknown_** vegetable or something..."

**...Dismissal...**

"So, Amu-chan, are you going to participate?"

I turned to Yaya and Kuukai and chuckled. "Of course, I want to tell Ikuto that he's an **idiot,** he's a **pervert **and I...", I stopped at the last part. Why can't I say what I was supposed to say? Why...

"Um... Amu-chan, how are you gonna **win** if you say _those kinds_ of things to him?"  
"H-huh...?! Um... It's nothing."  
"Huh? That's _not_ what Yaya-chan asked!!"  
"It's not...?"  
"Amu-chan was not listening!"

Kuukai looked at me and raised a brow. "You said, _'and I...'_, what were you going to say _next_?", he asked me in a cool tone. Yaya looked at us. "Yeah, Amu-chan... what were you gonna say next? Yaya-chan wants to know!!"

What was I gonna say next? I **don't**... even...** know**. I'm not sure...

This is all so confusing. My heart's beating so fast... I'm supposed to _hate _Ikuto. But, why can't I say that I hate him with all my heart...?

"I was going to say that I... I have to get back to the classroom. I have cleaning duty.", I told them, smiling forcefully. Yaya looked at me in a confused look, while Kuukai just nodded. I started walking away.

"Ne, Kuukai, I thought Amu-chan_ doesn't_ have cleaning duty today."  
"She doesn't. This'll help her know her feelings; girls really are **dense**!"

I turned around a little. "Help me know my feelings, huh...?"

**...Later...**

"Tadaima..." _(A/N- Japanese for "I'm home" :D)_

My mom turned to me and smiled. "Welcome home.", she told me cheerfully. I smiled a little. "What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

"Huh? Nothing..."  
"Amu-chan, I'm your** mother.** I _know_ there's something wrong. You can tell me anything."  
"... Mom, how do you know you're in love?"

My mom looked at me, her eyes widening.

"Could it be? **My little daughter's in love?!!**"  
"U-um... I'm not sure..."

Ugh... This_ is_ a bad idea, after all...

"Well, when you see him, you get a mixed feeling of happiness and nervousness... you also tend to act strange around him. You get irritated when you see him with another girl... That's all I know, ahaha... Amu-chan, you know, many girls like falling in love... but, sometimes, you may deny it."  
"What?"  
"You _deny_ that you love him, which is a **bad** thing."  
"Wha..."  
"It may be either be caused by a broken heart before or just because you're scared to fall in love. You say that you hate him, but, actually, you love him. Or, maybe your just too **oblivious **to know... Haha, but I know my little Amu-chan is _not_ an oblivious little puppy!"

Wow.

That hit me...

Does this mean... I love Ikuto?

"Don't let fear overcome you, Amu-chan, and you know that. You won't be able to advance and progress if you don't take a step forward. Remember, a long journey always starts with the first step!"  
"Th-thanks, Mom..."

"..."

"..."

"_So~?_"  
"Huh?"  
"Who is the lucky man my little sweet Amu is in love with?"  
"**Wh-wh-wh---what?!** I-I can't tell you yet!"

I ran upstairs, blushing and entered my room. "Sigh... That was _embarrasing_...", I mumbled to myself.

At that time...

I was going to say _'hate him'_, but my heart stopped me from doing so, huh... because, if I did say it, I would feel pained and hurt... because, the truth is, I love Ikuto. My mother's right; I shouldn't be afraid... but... it's not so easy, if you're competing with a girl more beautiful than you. What if... Ikuto likes Utau **more **than me?

......

"**Mou! I don't wanna think about this anymore...! This doesn't even explain what Ikuto told me!!**"

**...End of Chapter 8...**

Um...

Was it all right? {lease tell me what you think!

Remember: Flames are okay :D Because... a long journey starts with the first step :D And, I know that it will not be an easy journey, too ^-^ Heh~


	9. Why

**~*~**

Konnichi wa, minna-san...!

Thanks for reading the last chappie and reviewing :D Sorry for the long update haha... was so sleepy that I don't wanna write stories yet. Haha... now I'm feeling hyper! Right now, I'm listening to the song **"Kansha"**

Uwaaa~ Listen to it ^-^ it was sung by RSP. So cute x3

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

I stared at the wall of my room. It was saturday and I am so bored. Also, I was thinking about Utau's challenge... What should I do...?

_Beep! Beep!_

"Ah!"

I quickly grabbed my cell phone, startled by the sudden breaking of silence. There was a message from yaya: "Ohayou, Amu-chii! You wanna come to the mall with yaya-chan? I'll wait until 12:00 by the entrance."

I looked at the clock. 11:00... Hm... I think I'll go with her, I've got nothing better to do anyway... I went into the shower and changed my clothes and after that, I went down and kissed my mom goodbye. She raised her brow. "Hey, where do you think you're going, Amu-chan?"

"Huh? Oh... Sorry, I forgot to tell you why I'm leaving... Ahaha... Um... Yaya-chan asked me to go to the mall with her, and I decided to come..."  
"I see... Okay, be careful and bring your cell with you."

I smiled and nodded. Then, I left.

Soon, I saw a girl with two pigtails waiting by the entrance of the mall. Beside her was a boy with brown hair. He seemed to be complaining... "Mou, Yaya, why do I** have** to come, too?"

"Because, Yaya-chan wants you to carry the bags!"  
"**What?!! That's---!!**"  
"Hey, guys."

The two looked at me. Kuukai sighed while Yaya smiled and waved. "Haha... Complaining_ already_, Souma-san?", I asked Kuukai, grinning. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Just... please... Yaya, don't buy too many, okay?", he pleaded with Yaya. She smirked and nodded.

I laughed. Is Yaya** too much** of a big shopper to have Kuukai complain and beg so much?

"Anyway, Amu-chan, have you eaten yet?", Yaya said, turning to me. I shook my head. "I always eat at 12 o' clock.", I told her. "Then, let's eat first!"

**~*~*~*~**

"**Itadakimasu!**"

I watched Yaya eat. She didn't seem to care about anything_ except_ her food. "Huh? Souma-san, you're not eating?", I asked Kuukai, raising my brow. Yaya continued to eat. He shook his head. "I always have heavy breakfast, so I'm not hungry.", he said.

I nodded and started eating. "So, Hinamori? Have you thought about the challenge that Hoshina-san gave you?", Kuukai said, sipping from his drink _(He didn't order_ _anything excpet that)_. I sighed and nodded. "So, what're you gonna tell Tsukiyomi-san?"

I shook my head and finished my food before replying. "I'm not yet sure...", I said reluctantly. I don't know if I should tell him that I like him or something like that. "I see..."

"Ne, Kuukai, are you gonna **finish** that?", Yaya suddenly said. She was finished eating and now, I **think** she's asking Kuukai if she can have his drink... Haha... I guess Yaya's a bit of a glutton. "Huh? Oh... Well, I _am _full, but---"

"**Yeay, let me drink!**", Yaya said snatching the drink from Kuukai. "Wait! _**Yaya!**_"

Yaya drank a little then gave it back to Kuukai. Kuukai turned red. I think I can understand why. "An indirect ki... ki...", he started mumbling. Yaya looked at him. "Eh? Relax, Kuukai, Yaya left some for _you_!", she said patting Kuukai's head as if he was a cat. I laughed nervously. "Y-yaya-chan... I **don't know** if that's the..."

"Eh? Then why...** Ah!**"  
"Haha..."  
"**An indirect ki-ki-ki-ki-ki...!!**"  
"_Kiss_."

Kuukai acted as if he'd faint when I said that, while Yaya started to cry. Soon, people were looking at us. "O-oi... **Don't be so noisy...!!**"

**...Later...**

We were shopping now. Yaya kept pointing at stores and the two of us were chatting happily. Kuukai was behind us and still complaining. But, Yaya and Kuukai didn't seem to be calm about the incident earlier and they weren't talking to each other either.

Soon enough, Yaya was feeling tired and we decided to sit on one of the benches in the mall. "I'll go buy dr-drinks!", Yaya said, stuttering. She probably remembered what happened earlier and couldn't say the word "drink" normally. Oh, well... I _can_ understand her.

I nodded and she went off. I turned to Kuukai who seemed to be lost in thought. "Souma-san, do you like Yaya-chan?", I asked him. He seemed startled and looked at me in surprise. He turned red and placed a finger on his lips.

"D-don't tell her... okay?"  
"Haha... I knew it. Don't worry, I won't. What'd you like about her?"  
"Huh? Oh... Well, I guess it's because she's a **normal **person. I don't like people who act like big shots just to attract attention. She's kinda _cute _as well..."

I looked at Kuukai. He was blushing. I smirked. "Well, Yaya _is_ cute after all...", I said. I** definitely** agree with Kuukai... "So? What about_ you_? What'd you like about that Tsukiyomi?"

"**Wha...What?!!**"  
"You like him, don't you?"  
"U-um..."  
"So?"  
"I-I** don't** know yet..."  
"Hm... I see. You should think about it thoroughly..."  
"A-anyway, you and Yaya have to get over about that incident earlier or else you won't have a chance to tell her how you feel, man."  
"Y-yeah... I know."

**...Night (6:00 pm)...**

"Oh... So your friends' are having trouble with their feelings?"

I nodded and sighed. "Furthermore... I'm having problems, too.", I told my mom. I finally became open to her. I guess it's because we're both girls, huh? "How can I help them?", I asked her, while she continued cooking. "W-well... It's **their** problem, after all. They should fix it themselves."

"**Whaaaat?!** But, mom, they're my_ friends_..."  
"Like I said, it's their problem."  
"B-but..."  
"If you help, it's either he or she gets mad at you, or you make the situation worse. Just support them from behind..."  
"Ugh..."  
"Anyway, you have to help_ yourself_, too."  
"What? Help myself?"  
"You have to realize why you fell for that guy-whom-you-**don't**-want-to-talk-about-with-**only**-**me**. If he asks you why you like him, that'll be a big problem. If you say you don't know, he'll doubt you for sure."

I sighed. I didn't know that falling in love was** such** a **pain**...

**...End of Chapter 9...**

Thanks for reading this... Um... I still can't decide on whether I should go on a 3-day trip to Baguio... so, I can't tell you my decision.

If I don't update for at least 4 days, that means i went on the trip :3

Oh, and...

Sorry for the pretty boring chapter... Ahaha... X3


	10. Problems

**~*~**

Konnichi wa, minna-san...!

Karin-chan's back :3 I didn't go to Baguio, but I didn't even manage to update sooner haha... A-anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I'm really, really happy! ^-^

Um... Y-you know, I do know that Kuukai is going to end up with Utau and Yaya is going to end up with Kairi, but... I'm not against the YayaXKairi pairing. The one I'm irritated in is the KuukaiXUtau pairing...! I just don't like Utau (Not offending Utau fans). I love the KuukaiXYaya pairing the best. When I found out that Utau is gonna be Kuukai's partner, I was irritated. That's why, in my fanfics, I always make Yaya and Kuukai a pair :3 Please understand me...

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"_Urgh..._"

I moaned as I rubbed my head. Like what happened the other night, I couldn't sleep again! Ack... stupid deep thinking. I was in school today and the day's just too ordinary except for the weather. It was raining, though the season is already near to summer (Oh, and we're wearing our summer uniforms now). Classmates avoiding me, Yaya running to greet me and clinging on my arm, Kuukai beside he--- Oh, right. They still haven't fixed their little problem. Sigh... They shouldn't have reacted like that. So emotional... But I guess I kind of understand them...

"Urgh... But it was** just** an indirect kiss...", I mumbled to myself. "Oh, so you wanted it to be a _direct_ kiss, Amu-chan...?"

"**Gya!**"

I turned my head around instantly and saw the** least** person I wanted to see. "Iku---Tsukiyomi!", I half-shouted in surprise. I felt my heart flutter a little... The blue-haired boy smirked and sat down on his seat. I felt myself grow hot. "Tch... Damn, and I thought it _was_ raining.", I told myself and slapped my forehead. Ikuto turned to me and raised a brow.

"Do you like rain, Amu-chan?"  
"Huh? W-why ask?"

I blushed a little, seeing him gazing in my hazel eyes deeply. "Just wanted to know."

"Well, yeah, I guess. It's cold and not hot. Kinda makes me feel at ease."  
"Hm..."  
"What about you?"  
"No, not really. I hate rain..."  
"Huh?  
"I'll get wet. Getting wet is troublesome, especially for me."  
"W-what're ya, a _cat_?!"  
"Hm... Dunno."  
"Argh..."

And _I_ thought the conversation was going well. "H-hey, Tsukiyomi, are you_ really_ an angel?", I suddenly said, changing the topic. Come to think of it... he did say that he was an angel. He looked at me and raised a brow. He smirked when he saw my expression. "As long as **you** think I am."

"**Huh?!** What was that supposed to mea---"

I suddenly felt a shiver. It seems like a dark aura was behind me... I turned around and saw some students looking at me. _W-what did I do now...?!_

"Hmph... That Hinamori sure is getting confident."  
"Yeah, I'm sure she thinks she's _so_ great because Tsukiyomi's talking to her and being nice to her...!"  
"There's** no way** Tsukiyomi would have feelings for _her_!"

I twitched by what they said. They may be whispering, but I can clearly hear them bad-mouth me... _Tch._

I'm irritated but, I guess I should just keep quiet about it...

"**Will you shut up...?!**"

Eh?

I turned to Ikuto. He was standing up and looked at the female students with hostility. I raised a brow, confused. Is he protecting me...?

The girls looked like they were about to cry. "If you _dare _bad-mouth Amu again---"

"Iku---Tsukiyomi, stop it.", I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The three girls looked at me with surprise and so did Ikuto. The other students also looked at us. "They **did** bad-mouth me, but to see them so afraid and shivering now, I think it's enough revenge. T-thanks anyway...", I said, half-smiling. The girls quietly went to their seats while Ikuto looked at me. He smirked. "Huh... Guess you matured a little, _pervert_.", he said, patting my head.

I blushed at his remark. "**W-what'd you say, you psychopath?!!**"

Suddenly just when I yelled, the teacher went in and, out of shock, I placed a hand on my mouth. "Please sit down, everyone. And, Hinamori-chan, you know that it's **bad** for your throat if you keep on yelling.", my teacher said, smiling to me and laughed a little.

"Ahaha... S-sorry..."

**...Recess...**

"Haha... That is so **embarrasing**, Amu-chan-!"

I twitched as Yaya laughed. I told her about what happened earlier, but now she's laughing at** me**. Kuukai was with us, but like yesterday, there was an awkward mood between him and Yaya. He was just quietly eating.

"A-and, wow. Tsukiyomi-san protected you! That's so sweet, like _candy_, you know!", Yaya said, her eyes glittering. I laughed when she compared it to a candy. "Uwaa...! Yaya has to go and do a project with her classmates! Yaya** forgot**, bye!", Yaya said, suddenly running away.

Kuukai sighed. "Sheesh...", I heard him mumble. "You still haven't fixed the problem, right?", I asked him, raising a brow. He shook his head. "Yaya just **kept** on running away from me...! Sheesh,_ girls_...", Kuukai said, shaking his head sadly. Haha... I didn't think Yaya was the type of girl who would act like_ that_.

"Oh, well... Maybe I should talk to Yaya-chan later to help out in your problem, too."  
"Nah, this is our problem. Also, you might only make our problem **worse**."

S-so **straightforward**...

"Argh... You sound like my mother."  
"After all, I wouldn't be called a _man_ if I don't fix this problem myself!"  
"Huh... Fine. Whatever you say, dude."

**...Dismissal...**

I was going home by myself today. Yaya had to finish their project and Kuukai said that he'll wait for Yaya so that he can finally fix their little problem. Also, Ikuto seemed to have gone home already... though i'm not sure if i'll have anough courage to ask him to go home with me...

Ack. and I **still **don't know why I liked him... This is **so** hard....

"Um... Hina... Hinamori-san?"  
"Hm?"

I looked at the three students in front of me. They were the ones who bad-mouthed me earlier... What do they want **now**?!

"What?", I said flatly, raising a brow. "Uh... I'm Chie Satonaka. This is Rise Kujikawa and Nanako Dojima...(_A/N- The names are from the game "Persona 4" ahaha..._)", the first girl said.

I looked at them in surprise.

Wow... They're **actually** introducing themselves to me... Am I dreaming?

"Well, I'm sure you know who I am already...", I said, packing my bag. Rise nodded.

"Th-thanks for earlier.", Nanako said, looking down. "Huh? Um... No problem."

"Really though, thanks. E-even if we** bad-mouthed** you..."  
"Yeah, sorry if we judged you too quickly."  
"Yeah..."  
"Like I said, it's okay. I'm used to it."  
"Ye-yeah... Bye, then."

I waved at them as they walked away. Haha... Wow. They're starting to be friendly with me... and it's all because of_ Ikuto_. I'm really happy... Ikuto is really kind to me...

Maybe..._ this_ is the reason why I have fallen for him.... huh?

Hm... It's not a low reason, right?

But, come to think of it... Ikuto's an angel, right? Is love between an angel and a human _even _possible...?

A-also... What the hell did he meant by "_As long as you think I am..._"?!! Argh...

Furthermore, I haven't even had any progress with Utau's challenge...! **Mou!**

**...End of Chapter 10...**

Um...

Was it okay?

Haha... Sorry, I couldn't think of any other names so I used the names in the game, "Persona 4".

I couldn't bring myself to use the name "Yukiko Amagi (Another character from Persona 4)", since she was my favorite and I can't imagine her bad-mouthing Amu-chan...


	11. Deception and Cruel Lies

**~*~**

Thanks sooo much, minna T^T

I'm so happy. Your reviews are very encouraging; I promise to do my best ^-^ Here's my chapter 11 :3

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

A human falling in love with an angel, huh?

Is that possible, I wonder... I don't really care about Utau's challenge for now,all I need to do for now is focus on the confusing part. I can't talk to anyone about this, since no one would believe me anyway... Although, I'm starting to have doubts myself.

_'As long as you think I am.'_

_'What if it was?'_

_'Who knows...? I wonder...'_

The way he speaks all those sentences... Though he acts like he was just kidding at that time, I still have this weird feeling. What if... he was really lying to me that he was an angel from the start?

Hm...

"**Mou! This is so confusing! There's no way Ikuto would really lie to me, right? Right?!**"

Suddenly, the door opened and I gasped. My mother was there, and she was grinning evilly. "U-uh... Hey, mom. Ahaha...", I said rubbing my head nervously. My mother chuckled and sat on my bed.

"So~"  
"Hm? W-what?"  
"The one you're in love with is the new guy, huh? Our neighbour's neighbour."  
"**How the hell-?!**"  
"C'mon, you were actually talking to yourself. Haha... So eavesdropping_ isn't_ bad at all!"  
"... _Eavesdropper_."  
"Thank you~"  
"And you're even** proud** of it...!"  
"Of course."  
"Argh..."

I slapped my forehead as my mother smirked. "Well, I gotta admit, you're great in choosing guys. He's pretty **cool**!", she said, her eyes sparkling. I moaned. My mother laughed but, soon looked serious. "But... I can't ensure that wasn't lying... You have to talk to him yourself, Amu-chan. Though... I don't what he lied to you about...", she said, looking at me.

"Oh, no... You already know whom I like, so there's **no way** I'm gonna tell you this one...!", I said, waving my hand. My mother pouted but sighed, giving up. "Fine, fine..."

**...Next Day...**

"Amu-chii...!"  
"Huh? Y-yaya-chan?"

I looked at Yaya as she ran and hugged my arm. She looked at me then. I was surprised, she was crying. "Wh-what is it...? Why are you crying? And... Where's Kuukai?", I asked her. She let go of me and shook her head. "Ku-Kuukai...! Kuukai_ yelled_ at Yaya!!"

"Huh? Why?"  
"Yaya-chan doesn't know at all..."  
"Hm..."  
"Kuukai seemed mad at Yaya-chan..."  
"Did you do anything?"  
"No! Yaya didn't do anything. Kuukai got mad by **himself**! Uwaa...!!"

Yaya was doing her project yesterday, and with her classmates... "Who was with you yesterday? I mean... when you were doing your project.", I asked her. Yaya placed a finger on her lip. "Um... Miyuki-chan, Satsuki-kun and Kairi-kun.", she answered me, looking confused. Satsuki and Kairi, huh? Both boys, probably...

There's a possiblity he got _jealous_. But, still...

"A-Amu-chan...?"  
"Huh? Oh... You should eat recess and lunch with your other friends today. I'm going to talk to Souma-san to ask why. Then I'll relay the message unto you."  
"Okay..."  
"Just trust me, won't you?"

I smiled to her as she sniffled. Then she smiled back, though it seemed kinda forced. "Yes!"

**...Recess...**

"Yo, Souma-san! Knew you'd be here..."

I sat next to him. He was laying on his back and staring at the sky with an enigmatic expression. "Yo, Hinamori...", he greeted back, but not in an energetic way like he usually does... He turned to me and seemed to be trying to look for someone. I raised a brow. "Looking for Yaya?"

He twitched and shook his head. "No way.", he said, then he turned away again.

"Why are you mad at her? It's not like she did anything, right?"  
"I'm not."  
"Sheesh... She was crying when she came to me, you know. She said you yelled at her..."

Kuukai looked at me, surprised. "She was crying?", he asked, worried. Or was it guilt...?

"Yeah... She seemed so miserable so I told her I'd talk to you. You know, to fix problems up..."  
"Tch... Like I said, you might **worsen** the situation. This is _our _problem, not yours."  
"Yeah, but you're** also** making it worse!! You're not helping at all, you know that? I might as well give it a shot."  
"Urgh..."  
"Sigh... Just tell me. I won't tell her, okay?"  
"... That boy..."  
"Boy? Who?"

So... He **is **jealous. I'm right, huh?

He shook his head, irritated. Seems like he's not planning on telling me... Hm... I can fix that!

I stared at him as oddly as I can until he finally gave up, sighing.

"She seemed so confident with that boy... It's the first time I've seen her act like that with a boy other than _me_. For god's sake, she was** clinging** to him...! Tch... It's so irritating, and I don't know why."  
"Clinging to him? Isn't that normal for Yaya?"  
"But... yeah, if you were a girl. But... she **never** clings on boys except me."  
"I see... So, you're jealous?"

Kuukai froze on his spot. I smirked. "Hit the target, didn't I?"

"Urgh... I'm not sure."  
"C'mon... You kept saying girls are dense, but you're dense **yourself**, you know that?!"  
"F-fine..."  
"Just tell her you're sorry and everything'll be all right."

Kuukai sighed and nodded. I smirked. All right...!

Help friends, check!

Now... Confront Ikuto.

Sigh... I think I'll do that later...

**...Lunch...**

Sigh... I should've just told Yaya not to eat **only **recess with me. If I had known that I can fix the problem by recess, I wouldn't have added the word "lunch". Ack... and now I'm all alone in eating lunch. "Sheesh..."

I was walking to the same spot again, just in case Kuukai or Yaya thinks of stopping by.

"Ow! Hey...!", I said when someone bumped into me. I looked at the person and she did the same. It was Utau and she was crying...

Okay, I've had enough seeing people crying. But...

"Ho-Hoshina-san?", I said, reaching out to touch her. She slapped my hand away and continued to run away. "Uh... Hey!"

Soon, she was out of sight. "Huh? Utau crying?", I mumbled to myself. Did something happen? U-um... But it's not my problem anyway...!

I shook my head and shrugged, then I continued walking.

Soon, I reached the place and I sat down, sighing. I can't help but remember Utau's face... Why was she crying, I wonder...

"Amu-chan..."  
"**Gya...!!**"

I looked behind me, shocked (obviously). Ikuto was looking at me. "**Wh-what do you want?!**", I told him, yelling. "Nothing..."

I sighed and shook my head. At least someone will eat lunch with me. "Hey, Tsukiyomi?"

"Yes?"  
"Are you really an angel?"  
"As long as you think I am."  
"Say it clearly, you're confusing me."  
"... It depends."  
"Huh? Sheesh... I can't understand you."

I started eating my lunch, not looking at Ikuto anymore. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously. "Wh... What...?"

"Do you like me, Amu-chan...?"

At first I stared at him. But, suddenly, it dawned on me. Is this a... confession...?

"I... **What are you talking about?!!**"  
"I'm asking you whether you like me or not. Yes or no?"  
"... T-this is too..."  
"... Like I said, yes or no?"  
"What about you, do _you_ like me?"  
"... Yes."

I felt my heart beat fast when he said yes. How can he say that so confidently...?!!

"So? Do you like me or not...?"  
"... This is... This is **stupid**, Ikuto!"  
"What...?"  
"**You're an angel, aren't you?!!** What are you... talking about...? Such thing is..."  
"... Amu..."  
"Such thing is too...!"  
"Amu, I'm not an angel."  
"E-eh...?"  
"I'm not an angel... I lied."

Wh-what is this...?!

**...End Of Chapter 11...**

Um... I hope it didn't disappoint you... ahaha... =='

Um... Even if you found out about that already, please don't stop reading my story. This isn't the end of my story :D

Please continue supporting me, despite of that...!! T^T


	12. Lies, Confusion, Desperation

~*~

Uwaaa~ Arigato, minna T^T You still read it! I'm really happy...! Yeay, and I'm happy that many people like KuukaiXYaya pairing, too... Though, not that many ^-^ Thanks for all the reviews :3

Jhaz-Myn (music3), you actually believed about that "anti-jhazmyn device" I told you?! Ahaha... Didn't think you were gullible enough XD I only said that so that you would not read my story, but I told you that you can read my story now, didn't I? Ahaha...! I was just joking about that device...! X3

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"I_ lied_."

I felt my heart beat fast at what Ikuto told me. He 's not an angel...

**He lied to me.**

"The-then... how did you know about that...? My wish...", I asked, trembling. I felt a sharp pain inside me. Ikuto loosened his grip and looked at me. He was not smirking anymore, his face was serious. "Your wish... You said it out loud.", he answered me, still looking at me.

I felt my eyes widen. I said it out loud...? What...

"You didn't notice me... when you said that wish."

**-+Flashback+-**

_A girl with pink hair walked outside her classroom, stopping near the end of the hall. She looked outside the window and stared at the sky for a minute. Within that minute a blue-haired boy was passing by._

_He saw the girl clasp her hands together, and seemed to say something. The boy was left curious and tried to listen to what the girl was saying..._

_"Kami-sama... If you wish, please grant me my wish. Please... give me a friend.", he heard her whisper._

_The bell suddenly rang as the girl said her wish. "Urgh... Time for class.", the girl suddenly said and ran away._

_She seemed to not notice the boy who heard her wish. Not even for a moment..._

**-+End Of Flashback+-**

I wanted to cry when he explained to me what had happened.

"Didn't you think that my mission would be** over**?"  
"Huh?"  
"You have friends now... My mission was to grant your wish. The moment Yuiki became your friend... I should've disappeard, right? Because... Your wish was granted."

"... Then...", I mumbled. I was still confused. Ikuto raised a brow. "Why did you say that you were an..."

"...Angel?", he said, finishing my sentence. I nodded, still trembling. There was silence between us. "... I thought it would be fun."

"F-fun...?!"  
"I thought it would be fun... to trick you. But... actually... I didn't think you were gullible enough to believe it...! But... when I said I liked you, I was not lying, Amu."  
"... Shut up..."  
"A-Amu..."

I clenched my fists. I don't want to cry... I don't want to... cry...

"Don't you dare call me that, you liar!! I trusted you... I believed in you... I even went far to the point of liking you..."  
"Amu... I'm... I'm sorry..."  
"And now you... You lied to me. **Do you think people's feelings are toys which you can play with?! How would you feel if you were the one being played with?!** I am not someone you can make fun of... I have a life, too."  
"Amu... Please, I'm really sorry..."  
"... I hate you, Ikuto."

**...Night (10:00 PM)...**

I stared at the darkness of my room.

The tears won't stop falling...

"I'm so stupid...", I kept mumbling to myself. I can't sleep. Ikuto lied to me... And he was also the person I liked. I feel so empty. My heart kept on aching as I remembered his words. 'I lied.'

"Haha... I'm so stupid to believe him so easily... Stupid...** Stupid!! Stupid! You're so stupid, Amu!!**"

"Amu-chan...! Is something wrong?!", I heard my mother say behind my door. I rubbed my eyes and sniffled before answering her. "Y-yeah... I'm okay. Sorry, was I noisy?", I said, laughing nervously. "Let me come in.", my mother ordered. I opened the door without opening the lights.

"Amu-chan...! Have you been crying?!! It may be dark, but I can see your face and it's really obvious that you cried, so don't think you can lie out of this one!", my mother said as she entered. I sat on my bed as she opened the lights.

"Now, Amu-chan, what's wrong?"  
"... Nothin'."  
"Didn't I tell you that you can't lie out of this one...?"  
"... But..."  
"Why are saying to yourself that you are stupid?"  
"... Mom."  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"Ikuto... He lied to me..."  
"What...?"  
"I'm so stupid to believe him so easily...!! I can't believe myself..."  
"It's all right, Amu-chan."  
"... But... He must really think I'm dumb..."  
"He's the dumb one. He lied to you, Amu. Although, it really was unintelligent of you to believe him so easily, but that's just Amu-chan. But... I guess the reason why you believed him so easily is because of your personality. You trust people so easily, you know that?"  
"T-tch... You're making fun of me, too..."  
"I'm not. Just don't make the same mistake again. As for Ikuto... It is up to you what you should do. You have to learn to make your own decisions..."

I nodded and smiled to my mother. "Thanks, mom... For cheering me up."

**...Next Day...**

I walked along the corridor. I still don't know what I should do, though. "Oh, hey, Hoshina...!", I suddenly said, seeing a girl with yellow hair looking out the window. She turned to me, but her expression was emotionless. I ran up to her. "Yesterday... you were crying."

"... None of your business. You must've enjoyed seeing me like that, right?"  
"What are you talking about? Geez..."  
"I was crying. You saw me. You're my enemy, I'm your enemy. You're happy to see me cry."  
"You may be my enemy, but I'm not like that."  
"... What do you want?"  
"...Why were you crying?"  
"I was rejected. Happy?"  
"Rejected...?"  
"By Ikuto. You win."

I paused a little when she said that name.

"Heh... No one won."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not gonna tell him how I feel. Well... Actually, I already told him, but I won't bother hearing his answer..."  
"Why?"  
"It's really private. Ahaha..."

Utau looked at me, her expression softening. I smiled at her. "You're not bad at all, Hinamori...", she said, smiling back. I tilted my head, confused. "I thought you were just some girl who's mad with the world.", she told me. I laughed nervously.

"In other words, you thought I was some kind of girl who needed to go to the mental hospital, huh?"  
"Something like that."

The two of us laughed and started talking about random stuff. Soon, the bell rang and we went to class together.

Hm... Didn't see Yaya or Kuukai this morning. But, Utau is here with me now. And she's slowly becoming my friend, too... My mood's starting to lighten up. As expected, friends really are important, huh?

But... I still can't help but think of Ikuto. What am I gonna do...? After he lied to me... After saying I hated him. I should confront Yaya and Kuukai about this.

As soon as I entered the classroom, I saw Ikuto. He looked at me, surprised but, looked away. I quietly sat beside him.

The teacher started the lesson, and I tried to listen intently. Ikuto did the same, though he looked at me a few times. He seems to be trying to start a conversation with me... But, I guess, I'm still mad at him.

Though, mostly, I'm mad at myself.

"Ikuto...", I mumbled. He looked at me. "... Nothing...", I said, slapping myself in the inside. I'm such a coward...

I want to... make up with him and fix things. I want to forgive him.

I just don't know how...

But... if I am able to apologize, I don't know if I can answer him...

I don't know...

I'm so confused... Kami-sama.

**...End Of Chapter 12...**

Um... It got a little serious 0.o

Ahaha... I hope it was okay... It was kinda confusing, wasn't it?

Tell me what you think, okay? ^-^


	13. Deals and Plans

**~*~**

Konnichi wa, minna-san ^-^

Karin-tan's back, sorry for not updating for so long... It's just that I didn't feel like it XD Ahaha...

I do not have much to say...

Thanks for the reviews, anyway~ I'm happy! :D

_Discalimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"You should apologize, Hinamori."

I sighed and sat down lazily under the tree. I told Kuukai and Yaya about what happened. And now Kuukai is telling me to apologize. When Kuukai said that sentence, Yaya started to pout. "Ne, Kuukai, why should _she_ apologize?! **He lied to her...!!**", Yaya said angrily to Kuukai. Kuukai sighed and slapped his head.

No one has confessed yet, but their problem is now fixed... That's good, but I would like to see the two of them as a happy couple for once.

"Look, Yaya, just because he lied to her doesn't mean that---"  
"**No!** Amu-chii, **don't** apologize!!"  
"Hey, Yaya, are you _even_ listening?!!"  
"Yes, but I don't wanna listen to Kuukai's **senseless **words, anymore!!** Yaya-chan's ears hurt!**"

I laughed nervously... I don't like where this is getting...

"Uh... Guys...?"  
"**Sensless?!!**"  
"Yeah, senseless!"  
"Listen to yourself speaking! Then you'll_ realize_ who's not speaking with a basis!"  
"**Yaya is listening to herself speaking!** Yaya _is_ speaking with a basis!!"

Okay, this is starting to get irritating... Do they want to have a freakin' fall out again...?

"**Dammit, you two!! Don't tell me you plan on fighting _again_?!!**"

The two stopped and turned to me, a little shocked. Then they laughed nervously. "S-sorry...", Yaya said. Kuukai smiled apologetically. I nodded and sighed. "Look, Yaya is right a little, Ikuto _did_ lie to me... But, Kuukai's right, too. I should apologize, I guess I was harsh to him...", I told them and they nodded.

"But... I don't know what to do...!! This is so confusing, you know that...?"

Yaya and Kuukai sighed with me. I guess we are all confused, huh?

"You really should apologize."

The three of us turned around, surprised. "Ho-Hoshina?!!", I said, stammering. Utau smiled and sat down next to me. "How long have you been listening?", I asked her, raising a brow.

"From the start."  
"I-I see..."  
"You should apologize... I'm sure Tsukiyomi was hurt."  
"W-why would he be hurt...?"

Utau looked at me, looking serious. I flinched.

"I confessed to him, didn't I? He said, he was in love with you instead..."  
"W-whoa, that was_ blunt_..."  
"Anyway, I'm sure he regretted lying to you. You really should apologize..."  
"... I guess... but..."

Yaya stood up with an angry face. Kuukai stood up with her. "Hm? What is it, Yaya?", he asked her in a worried tone. Yaya's face soothened and she smiled. "Um... Yaya wants to buy a drink!", she said cheerfully. Kuukai nodded. "I'll go with you.", he said and the two left.

Utau smirked. "Hm... Jealous, huh?", I heard her mumble. "Excuse me?"

"Hm... Seems like she's thinking that I'm your new **best** friend~"  
"Eh?!"

Th-that's impossible, she said that it's all right to have many best friends, right...? Besides, Utau's just a friend, anyway...

"It's so obvious! When we were talking, she seemed like she was about to cry. Kids _are_ kids, after all..."  
"Don't talk like that about Yaya-chan...!! She's still my best friend, you know!"  
"Oh, s-sorry... Anyway, about how you will confess..."  
"Ahem... You mean apologize..."

Utau shook her head, sighing.

"Sheesh, when you apologize, you should confess, too!"  
"Wha-?! Who are you, **my queen** that you have the right to boss me around?!!"  
"Yes, that's why listen to what I say!"  
"Urk..."

**...Night (10:00)...**

"Sigh... Give a letter, huh...?"

I sat up on my bed. All I can see is darkness... Utau told me to give a letter to Ikuto (Not personally, I should put it in his locker), telling him to meet me at the school rooftop tomorrow, dismissal... I guess it's a nice idea, but... What if Ikuto doesn't notice the letter? What if he throws it away...? W-what if...?!!

"Urgh... This is really hard...", I mumbled to myself, burying my head unto the pillow.

Also, Yaya and Kuukai didn't appear anymore, not even in lunch... I wonder what's wrong? Yaya looked so irritated at that time... It can't be because she's jealous of Utau, right?

_Ring~ Ring~_

I suddenly turned my head to my cellphone. There was a message from Yaya. "Uh... Okay, this is one hell of a cliche... I was thinking of Yaya just now, and now she actually sent a message to me.", I said, laughing to myself. I read the message loudly.

"_Gomen, Amu-chii... Did Yaya-chan wake you up? Sorry about earlier. Please meet Yaya-chan tomorrow before class at the usual spot!_"

Hm... Looks like this's important, huh?

Maybe this'll explain what happened earlier... Better show up!

**...Next Day...**

I walked on the path swiftly, eager to meet Yaya. Soon, I saw a girl with her brown hair tied into two red ribbons. She looked at me and smiled cheerfully. "Amu-chan, ohayo!", Yaya greeted, as cheerfully as how she smiled. I smiled and greeted her back. "What was it you wanted to talk about, Yaya-chan?", I asked her. Yaya smiled even wider.

"Yaya-chan's sorry... I was even the one who told you that it was all right to have many best friends, yet I got mad at Utau-chan... Now, I'm okay! _Kuukai-chan_ helped me feel better~"

When she said Kuukai's name, a soft pink clouded her cheeks. I smirked. "I see, well, I guess we're even now. Hm... Looks like your relationship with Kuukai has grown better and better! That's really nice, Yaya-chan."

Yaya blushed deeply, but she smiled. "You like him, right? Why won't you tell him already...? I think he feels the same way.", I asked her, grinning. "But...", she started to speak but stopped. Maybe she's too embarrassed... It's okay, anyway.

"Let's make a deal."

"...?"

"I'll confess to Ikuto tomorrow, while you confess to Kuukai tomorrow, too! Then, it will be fair, don't you think? I mean, we both get to confess to the persons we like!", I told her. Yaya hesitated but smiled. "Y-yeah, Yaya-chan guesses that that's a nice idea...", she replied. "Pinkie pact!", I said, showing her my pinkie and she did the same and we did the pact.

Haha...

Now I have a reason to delay my planned letter-giving! Haha... Take **that**, Utau!

...End Of Chapter 13...

Sorry, this chapter is a rush, so it was short! :3

Please review, minna-chan~ ^-^

Um... Utau and Amu are now friends. xxxUtauloverxxx suggested that~ I hope you're satisfied now! :D


	14. Kuukai's Confession

**~*~**

Thank you so much for all the reviews, minna-chan :D I'm really happy~

Well... my story's near to it's ending... I am really very thankful to everyone who supported me! Special thanks to Lassitude-chan, too ^-^ You helped me get better by giving me friendly criticsms! Thank you so much, Lassitude-chan!

But... this isn't the final chapter yet ahaha... XD

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

_Dear Ikuto..._

"Screw that! Urgh...", I said while crumpling the piece of paper. It was already recess time, and Yaya and Kuukai were sitting in front of me, chatting. They promised not to disturb me, so I was not part of the conversation. Utau was busy doing something important (The teacher ordered her to get the papers in the faculty before she eats!).

_Ikuto_

Okay, now that's a good start! Let's continue...

_This letter is from Amu... Please do not stop reading! I have something to tell you this dismissal... It's really important; I have to tell you this so that I can finally be at peace..._

_If it is okay, please meet me at the school rooftop during dismissal, okay...?_

_I am not doing this to get even with you... In short this is not a silly trick... So please show up._

...This is okay, right?

I smiled to myself, happy that after crumpling **20** pieces of paper, I finally made a **decent** letter!!

"Eh...? Are you finished, Amu-tan?", Yaya asked, turning to me.

"Yep!!"  
"Can I read? Can I read~"  
"Yaya, that letter is for **Tsukiyomi**, not for y---"  
"Sure, here!"  
"Urgh..._ No one_ listens to me..."  
"Nah, Yaya-chan listens to Kuukai! Kuukai's right! Yaya will not read it anymore~"

Yaya smiled cheerfully, givng the letter back to me. Kuukai raised his brow. "Something_ must_ be up... There's** no way** Yaya would listen to me so easily...!!", he said while Yaya glared at him. "Fine, then Yaya will** not** listen to Kuukai anymore!", she said angrily and hmphed. Kuukai sweatdropped.

"That's not what I meant... S-sorry, Yaya, okay?"

Yaya looked at him and giggled. "Sure, sure~ Yaya forgives you, Kuukai-_chii_!"

"K-Kuukai-chii...?"  
"Yep, it's fun to say Kuukai's name with a 'chii', see?"  
"Y-Yaya... That's too g-**girly**..."

I laughed at the two of them. They really look like a couple...!_ So cute~_

"Hey, havin' fun without me?", a voice said from behind. The three of us looked at the girl. "Hey, Utau!"

"Yo, Hoshina."  
"Konnichi wa, Utau-tan!"

Utau twitched, looking surprised by what Yaya called her. "U-Utau-_tan_...?"

"It's a cute way of saying your name, don't you think~?"  
"I-I guess... b-but..."  
"What do you mean_ 'but'_?!!"  
"U-Urgh... nothing... Anyway, Amu-san, your letter seems to be so... Um... Well, it seems like you're embarrassed..."

I looked at Utau, surprised. I raised a brow. "You read it...?!", I said, my eyes widening. Utau smirked and nodded. "Wow, Utau-tan has good eyesight!!", Yaya said cheerfully. Kuukai smirked. "Anyway... Like I said, your letter lacks formality. Let's re-do it... We'll help.", Utau said taking the letter from me and crumpling it.

"Hey, who are you to tell me what to---"  
"I'm your** queen**."  
"_Th-that_ _again_..."  
"Anyway, c'mon guys, let's help her."  
"Roger that!!"  
"Sure."

**...Lunch...**

The four of us moaned. Yaya was complaining and Kuukai was scolding her. Utau looked at the piece of paper with an irritated face. "Yaya, quit complaining already! You're not helping!", Kuukai told Yaya, irritated. "Mou... It's not Yaya's fault!! It's already lunch time and Kuukai hasn't thought of what to write in the letter yet!!", Yaya said, pouting.

"Wha-?!** Me?!!** What about_ you_?!** You haven't thought about anything, yet, either!!**"  
"**This is hard for Yaya!!**"  
"It _is_ for me, too!!"  
"... Mou... Gomen, Kuukai-chii... It's just that... Yaya doesn't feel well..."

Utau and I looked at Yaya. She was red. "Yaya-chan, are you sick?", I said touching her forehead. "Yuiki-san, if you're sick, go to the clinic...", Utau said, trying to hide the hint of worry in her tone (She failed, though...). Kuukai touched her forehead, too.

"Geez, Yaya, you're** burning**! You should've told us earlier...!"  
"Yaya wanna help!!"  
"You can't help if you're sick."  
"... I don't wanna go to the clinic...!! There are nurses!! They'll inject some kind of chemical in me!!"  
"Yaya-chan... Don't be stubborn!!"  
"Souma-kun, bring her to the clinic."  
"Yeah."

Kuukai grabbed Yaya's hand. Yaya tried to shake him off. "**Noooo!!**", she shouted. "Geez, Yaya, behave a little!! Let's go.", he said, walking away from us while Yaya kept on trying to shake him off. When they were far enough for us not to hear them, Utau turned to me and smirked. I raised a brow, confused. "Let's see where this will get at~"

"Huh?"  
"C'mon, let's just go!! Something might happen!"

Utau grabbed my hand and we started running quietly after Kuukai and Yaya. Soon, we can hear them talking. We hid behind the wall.

"Why is Kuukai _sooo_ worried about Yaya anyway?!!"  
"Dammit, Yaya just walk!"  
"No! Answer Yaya!!"  
"None of your business!!"  
"Then..."

Yaya sat down on the ground and crossed her arms... A sign that she will not listen to Kuukai no matter what he says. Kuukai sighed.

"Heehee~ C'mon, confess already...", I heard Utau mumble. I looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling. Okay... S-scary... "Hey, U-Utau... You're pretty noisy..."

Utau smiled apologetically.

Huh?

W-wait a minute...

How'd she know that Kuukai likes Yaya...?!!

"Yaya... If I tell you... then, will you go to the clinic with me?", Kuukai said. Yaya looked at him. "Yaya promises!"

Kuukai took a deep breath and a soft pink clouded his cheeks.

... A _confession_...? Don't tell me Utau was right?!!

"Because..."  
"Because...? Because what?!! Don't keep Yaya waiting!!"  
"Wha-?!** Be patient!!**"  
"Don't wanna...!!"  
"Because I like you!!"  
"Good, now---** Huh?**"  
"I'm worried because I like you, now let's go to the clinic!!"

I heard Utau giggle. I looked at Kuukai, the pink turned to red... Wow... That's a weird but cute confession. Yaya looked at Kuukai, dazed. There was silence between them... Finally, Yaya stood up. "Yaya... Yaya will not answer that unless Amu-chii and Utau-tan stops stalking us!!"

"Huh?"  
"Huh?"  
"**Huh?**"

Utau turned to me, shocked. I looked at her, too, my eyes wide. "**She _knew_?!!**", we said in unison. Kuukai looked at us, surprised and embarrassed. The red in his cheeks turned even darker when he saw us. Yaya looked at us, pouting. She was blushing, too... Utau and I laughed nervously. "Wh-What the hell...? How lo-long have you two been listening...?!!", Kuukai asked nervously.

"U-um... From the start..."  
"**What the-?!!** Amu!! Why'd you have to be so_ honest_?!!"  
"But... It d-doesn't seem like we can lie out of this one..."  
"We should've at least tried, you know!"  
"Ahaha... O-oh, well..."

Utau sighed in defeat and turned to Yaya and Kuukai. We bowed and apologized. The two looked at us, irritated. "Ever heard of privacy...?", Kuukai asked, still irritated. I laughed nervously.

Huh? Wait...

"Hey, Utau."  
"What?"  
"How'd you know that Kuukai was gonna confess?"

Kuukai's eyes widened.

"Huh?! Y-You knew?!! What the hell?!"  
"U-um... Wild guess...?"

"Stop lying!!", Kuukai and I said in unison. "I heard him talk to himself...", Utau said in defeat. Kuukai flinched.

"He said, _'All right, I'm gonna confess to Yaya today!'_. So, I thought it'd be fun to watch the little confession... And I thought, Yaya's sickness was a good asset for Souma's confession... And since I told Souma to go with Yaya to the clinic alone, I had a good guess that he'll confess, and looks like I'm right..."  
"That's why... you decided that the two of us follow the two of them...?"  
"Yeah..."  
"The sad thing is, Yaya-chan noticed us... Huh?"  
"What's wrong, Amu?"

I turned to Kuukai... "**Wha-?!** Wasn't Yaya_ beside_ you earlier?!!", I asked him, half-shouting. Utau turned to Kuukai, too, her eyes widening. Kuukai looked beside him... No Yaya...

"**What the-?!! She got away!!**"

**...End Of Chapter 14...**

Was it all right...?

There was no Ikuto ahaha...

This chapter was mainly about Amu's letter and Kuukai's confession, I hope it was okay, minna ^-^ Please review :D


	15. Answering, Hesitating and Planning

**~*~**

Thank you for reviewing, minna~

I'm really happy!! ^-^

This is my Chapter 15, please read and review :D

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You*~**

"Urgh..."

It was 6:00 PM now and I was in my room.

Yaya never appeared anymore... Sigh... I don't know if the reason she disappeared was because of Kuukai or the nurse... or _both_. Maybe she'd have answered if we didn't follow them. But... Oh well.

Now my problem is Ikuto.

Since we didn't think of a new idea for the letter, Utau told me to stick with my old letter... Which I had to **re-write**, because she **crumpled** it. I should give him my letter without him knowing... But, I don't know his locker, either!! This sucks... I should come to school early tomorrow if I want to give it in private (I'm gonna put it under his desk).

"Amu-chan!!"  
"H-Hai?!!"

I stood up my bed, startled. I came down running and met my mother. "What is it...?", I asked. My mother smiled. "A visitor for you~ It's Yuiki-chan.", she told me, gesturing to the door. "Ehhh? Yaya-chan?!", I said, running towards the door happily. Yaya smiled back to me cheerfully.

"Amu-chii!!", she said and clinging to my arm. My mother walked up behind me. "Why don't you enter and have dinner with us? Dinner starts after 30 minutes.", she told Yaya, smiling. Yaya's eyes sparkled and nodded. "You two talk in Amu's room.", my mother added.

The two of us ran up to my room and as soon as we were there, we locked the door.

"What brings you here, Yaya-chan?", I asked, sitting on the floor.

"... K-K-Kuukai..."  
"Oh... So it was about Kuukai's confession. Sorry for earlier, by the way."  
"It's all right... But... How is Yaya gonna answer Kuukai?"  
"You're troubled because of that? Well... All you have to do is say that you like him, too."  
"Yaya is not strong like Amu!! Yaya doesn't know how to face Kuukai anymore... Yaya ran away because Yaya was embarrassed. Kuukai even visited Yaya's house earlier, but Yaya made Okaa-san tell him Yaya was not home yet... Yaya is a coward...!!"  
"That's not true, Yaya-chan. I'm sure Kuukai was embarrassed, too."  
"We're not talking about **embarrassment** here!! We're talking about** cowardice**!!"  
"Ugh... Just tell him that you like him, okay? It's no use running... Plus, if you don't tell him sooner, he'll probably get away from your grasp."  
"Huh..."  
"I'll do the same tomorrow, won't I?"  
"Ye-yes..."  
"The pinkie pact~"  
"Yep!! Yaya'll do her best! Thank you for comforting Yaya!!"  
"Sure. No problem."

**...Next Day...**

I put the letter under his desk... Yatta!! Now... I wonder if he'll notice it...? He's not yet here, though.

I wonder if I really will be able to do it. But... Yaya and I promised each other... There's no turning back.

Suddenly the door opened and Ikuto entered. Some of my classmates greeted him. He walked up to his seat quietly. "God... Please make him notice it...", I mumbled to myself quietly. Ikuto didn't seem to hear. He brushed his hand under his desk and something seemed to catch his attention. He took out my letter.

He stared at it for a few seconds. "Aren't ya gonna open it?!!", I whispered to myself again, tense.

"A letter...? From who?", I heard him ask himself. He was now preparing to open it. Gyaaa!! Panic, panic~

What am I gonna do if he asks me what this was about?!! Noooo~ I don't know if I can take seeing his reaction!

I stood up calmly and Ikuto stopped to look at me. I sighed and left the classroom slowly. When I reached the outside, I ran. "I escaped!!", I told myself happily.

"Huh?"

I stopped a while when I saw Yaya. She was with Kuukai. I hid behind a wall to listen to what they were saying (Talk about nosy...).

"S-seriously...? You like me back?!!"

Oh... so Yaya has confessed already. That was_ fast!!_

"Waaahhh~ Yaya already told Kuukai she likes him back, but... but...!!"  
"Hey... Let me speak first---"  
"Is Kuukai gonna reject Yaya like they do in movies?!!"  
"Wha-?!! What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Hic... So you are gonna reject Yaya!! You're like the boys in the movies..."  
"Boys in the movies...?"  
"The_ playboys_!! You know, the ones who like to play with women's hearts and break them..."

What the hell is this...? Is this _really _a confession...?

"What?! Don't compare me to those guys!"  
"But-But!!"  
"I like you, too, and you know that! I'm not those guys who play with girls' hearts to have fun, you know..."  
"Really?! Yeay~!!"

I looked at them and saw Yaya hugging Kuukai and rubbing her head against his chest... She's like a kitty... or a puppy.

That was one weird confession...

They laughed. I think I should leave now...

I walked away quietly. When I was half-way from the restroom, a voice suddenly spoke behind me, startling me.

"That was weird, wasn't it?"

I turned around shocked. Utau was behind me. "Oh well... As expected of Yaya..."

"Y-yeah... That was weird... I thought they were gonna start fighting..."  
"Oh, well... I'm happy for her, though."  
"Yep! She got the person she likes now."  
"Your turn, Amu."  
"Y-yeah... later..."  
"Make sure it ends with a kiss just like Yaya's!"  
"Huh? Wait... A kiss?! They kissed?!"  
"That's what you get for not watching the whole thing. Yep. They kissed."  
"Oh, man!! I should've stayed longer...!! Hey..."

I looked at Utau, raising a brow. "Don't you dare watch my confession later, okay?!", I shouted to Utau. She flinched and laughed nervously. "Of course, I won't!"

**...Dismissal...**

I sat down on the floor of the rooftop, staring at the door. "Ikuto's late..."

"What if he didn't... decide to s-see me...?!!"

I felt tears froming on my eyes. Suddenly the door opened. I jumped, startled and rubbed the tears off.

A tall boy with blue-hair appeared before me. He looked at me and walked closer. "Ikuto..."

"... Amu...?"

**...End of Chapter 15...**

Was it okay?

The next chappie will be pure Amuto... and it's gonna be the final chapter, too :D

Please be patient and read it, onegai~


	16. An Eternity With You

**~*~**

Ahhh~

My final chapter :D Somehow sad, but I'm really happy! I have a new idea for my next story anyway. Thank you so much for all those who supported me and this story ^-^

If it weren't for all of you... This story would've been left unfinished. X3 That's how emotional I can get if no one reviews XD

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!_

**~*Eternity With You- _Final Chapter_*~**

"So... the letter_ was_ from you."

I looked at him surprised. Was from me...? He didn't know that the letter was from me? What the...** Argh**... Confess now, worry later...!! I shouldn't change the topic. "Y-yeah..."

"What's this about...?"

I looked at Ikuto, gulping. "Uh... B-be patient!"

"Huh? I wanna go home now; how can I be patient?"  
"... I-Ikuto...?"  
"What?"  
"Are you mad at me?"

Ikuto's eyes widened. Probably shocked about my sudden question. I looked at him eagerly, waiting for an answer. He shook his head and sighed. "W-what are you talking about, Hinamori?"

I flinched. "You even call me **Hinamori** now... Are you really...?"

"... I never had the right to call you _'Amu'_ from the start."  
"Ye-yeah... Ikuto, I'm--"  
"You don't have to apologize. I was at fault."  
"**No!! Will you listen to me first?!**"  
"What's there to listen to? You told me you hated me, rejecting me so cruelly and now you want me to listen to you?"  
"**Whose fault is it?!!** I'm the victim there! What's up with you, talking so seriously?!"  
"Look, I don't think this conversation will take us anywhere. I wanna go home, it looks like it's gonna rain."  
"Are you a cat that you hate the rain so much?!"  
"What if I say yes?"  
"**You--!!**"

Without a word, Ikuto started walking away. "Wha...? Hey, Ikuto!", I said running after him. "Don't follow me and stop calling me_ 'Ikuto'_. It's irritating."

"**...!!**"

What...? I'm irritating? What is this...?!

I feel so betrayed.

**...Night (7:00 PM)...**

"Amu, you've been looking all depressed all day.", my mother told me, sitting down next to me on the sofa. I instantly looked at her, a little surprised. She looks serious and she was obviously worried. No point in hiding it then...

I nodded.

"Whoa, that's the first time you easily gave up!"  
"Sheesh..."  
"What are you so depressed about?"  
"He..."  
"Hm? Ohmigosh, did he, Ikuto-chan,_ reject_ you?!!"

I flinched. Wha-?!

"**He didn't!!** S-sort of..."  
"What do you mean 'sort of'?"  
"... M-mom..."

I told her everything. The part about my wish, that he was an angel... About saying I hate him and what happened earlier. My mother eagerly listened to me, her looks saying that she cares and understands me...

The look of a true mother.

"Amu-chan... That's so... You must've felt **crushed** there."  
"Heh... Yeah, I guess."  
"You should've told me earlier. I'm your mother."  
"I know, I've been hearing that a thousand times already... But I never listened. And now, I regret not listening to you... I'm so worthless."  
"It's all in teenage life. I understand. I've undergone that, too."  
"I'm really very lucky to have a mother like you, Okaa-san!!"

My mother blushed and smiled. "Haha! Of course, who do you think I am?"

"Some nagging mother..."  
"**Wha-?!!** That was blunt!!"  
"Just joking."  
"That was not funny, Amu-chan!! I could've grounded you for that!"

The two of us laughed and started chatting.

Even if she couldn't cure my real problem... at least she cured my broken heart. Opening up to someone... especially if that soemone was your mother... It feels so good because you will feel understood and loved...

**...Next Day...**

"Amu-chii...!!"  
"Huh? Yaya-chan, ohayo-- **Wha-?!** What happened to you?"

Yaya was crying like a child. I doubt Kuukai and her fighted because Kuukai was behind her... What could've happened? Utau walked up to me, her face says _'Sorry'_. Sorry for what...? "Yaya-chan, what's wrong?"

"Amu-chii, aren't you sad...?!"  
"Huh? Sad about what?"  
"Tsukiyomi-chan rejected y--"

"Haha... Don't say that out loud, Yaya.", Kuukai said nervously, covering Yaya's mouth. Yaya struggled. I raised my brow. Huh...? "How... Ah!!_ You-!_ **You stalked me, didn't** **you?!**", I said, pointing a finger to Utau. She laughed nervously, waving a hand. "Of course not!"

"Don't lie!"  
"Urk..."

I sighed. "You shouldn't have...", I said, cutting myself off. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine. It was kinda... _expected_, anyway.", I assured them... But I actually don't feel assured myself.

Kuukai sighed and shook his head. "Hinamori, it's all right to tell us your feelings. We're your friends, after all."

"Yes, Yaya-chan feels so happy because she met, Amu-chan! Yaya... Yaya would never have been able to set aside her cowardly feelings if it weren't for you..."  
"Me, too... I am happy I met you, Amu. Even though at first, we kept on fighting."  
"Yeah, I would never have told Yaya how I feel, if you weren't so_ pushy_."

I twitched when Kuukai said that.

But... I'm really very happy. I'm relieved...

My friends do care for me... They make me feel special...

I rubbed my eyes because I felt like crying. "W-what are you all doing?!! Making me cry like this...?!! Also, we shouldn't make a **drama in the** **school corridor**!!"

Yaya flinched, so did Utau and Kuukai. We all laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not giving up, yet. My mother told me... that giving up would only mean that I am weak... Who'd want to be called weak?"  
"That's right! Amu-chan is not weak!"

**...Dismissal...**

I've decided to talk to Ikuto again. But... if he rejects me, I guess I'll feel satisfied. I'm not gonna let it end like this. I want to know his true feelings.

"Ikuto-kun..."

Huh? Ikuto...?

I walked to where I heard the voice. I was shocked. He was with another girl... And she was hugging him.

I clenched my fists. "W-what is this...? He lied to me... when he told me he was an angel... And now... He lied to me when he told me he liked me. H-how...?! Why...? **Why..?!**", I told myself, crying. The tears won't stop...

"**I hate myself!!**"

I started to run away until I heard a voice. "Amu--H-Hinamori...?!"

I turned around and saw Ikuto. I stopped a short while and started running again. "Hey, wait!!"

I continued to run with my eyes closed, not caring where I was taking myself. I heard something screech and opened my eyes. My eyes widened.

"**Amu, no!!**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Are you all right?!!"_

_"Ohmigosh!! What happened?!"_

_"Does she look all right to you?!! Call an ambulance, for god's sake!!"_

.

.

.

.

_"Amu-chii!!"_

_"A-Amu...?!!"_

_"Hinamori!"_

_"Amu-chii, Amu-chii, Amu-chii!!"_

_"Yaya-chan, stop crying!"_

_"Do you not care about Amu-chii at all, huh, Utau?!!"_

.

.

.

.

.

_"Stop fighting, you two!! Yaya, calm down..."_

_"H-how can I calm down?!"_

_"Souma's right, let's calm d-down... For god's sake, this is hard!! I have no time to calm down!!"_

_"Yaya, call Hinamori's mother's number... Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be all right..."_

_"Ye-yes... Th-thank you, K-Kuukai..."_

.

.

.

.

_"Has someone called an ambulance, yet?!!"_

_"Dammit, don't they know there's an accident here?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"What happened to my daughter?!! Who did this?!!"_

_"M-ma'am, it was an accident..."_

_"How could you-?!! What if she... What if she doesn't--!!"_

_"The ambulance...! It's here!!"_

_"Hurry up, dammit!!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_What...?_

_I forced my eyes open. Am I dead...?_

_Everything was blurred. I couldn't understand a thing that was happening. I can hear someone shouting. It was my mom's voice, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. It was inaudible. I can hear a loud crying, too... It seemed to be Yaya..._

_But..._

_Where are they...?_

_Okaa-san..._

_Yaya-chan..._

_Souma-kun..._

_Utau-chan..._

_Where are you...? I want to see you... I want to see you..._

_Ikuto..._

_I want to see Ikuto, too..._

"Iku... to..."  
"A-Amu...?"

Suddenly, a figure appeared before me. "..."

My vision became clearer. The figure before me... It was Ikuto.

"**You're awake...!!**", he said, almost shouting. He was not smirking, nor was his face blank and emotionless. In his eyes were concern. "... What...? Wh- O-ow...!!"

"Don't move around yet... You're still weak."  
"What... What happened to me?"

Ikuto's face darkened. "You... got hit by a car."

Everything came back to me. I ran away and got hit by a car. I was in the hospital for my own stupidity and carelessness.

"... Oh."  
"**What the hell do you mean 'oh'?!! We were worried sick!**"  
"... 'We'?"

I looked at him. He clenched his fist.

"Your mother is now blaming the doctor, shouting at everyone who speaks to her... Your best friend, Yuiki, kept on crying and so did Hoshina. Souma... kept on panicking, he didn't know what to do... He tried to comfort his girlfriend and Hoshina, but even he can't calm himself... And I..."  
"... And you...?"  
"And I... can't help but blame myself for everything..."  
"Eh...?"

Ikuto touched my cheek gently, trying not to hurt me.

"I lied to you when I told you I was an angel. I pushed you away harshly while we were on the roof yesterday... And now... you got into an accident because of me... Even though it was just a misunderstanding. I really hate... myself..."

Ikuto placed a hand on his forehead.

He is really... very worried about me...

"Ikuto..."  
"H-huh...?"  
"You called me Amu earlier."  
"... Yeah."  
"You're not mad at me?"  
"No, I was _never_ mad at you."  
"Will you explain about... earlier...?"  
"Oh... The girl...? She was confessing, okay? You shouldn't have misunderstood."  
"I know... I'm an idiot, ain't I?"  
"... No, you aren't an idiot. Don't blame yourself. Anyone'd misunderstand."

Ikuto hugged me, patting my head. "Ikuto...?"

"Hm..."  
"I'm sorry..."

He looked at me, shocked. Then, he smiled... The first time I've seen him smile.

"It's okay..."  
"Do you like me?"  
"Of course, I do..."  
"... Then... Is it all right for me to **confess **here?"

Ikuto's face turned red. I giggled softly. "**I love you, Ikuto!**", I said, hugging him back, though it hurt. "I-I love y-you, too, Amu...", he said, stuttering.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend now, right...?"  
"Yep!"  
"I'm... happy..."

I smiled to him. Then I remembered something.

"Ne, Ikuto!", I said, gesturing for him to come close to me. He raised his brow, confused, but he did so.

When he was close enough, I pulled him and kissed him. His eyes widened, but he returned the kiss.

A few seconds later, I pulled away. He looked at me, even redder. "**W-w-w-w-what was that about?!!**"

"I promised Utau to end our little confession with a kiss~"

**~*~**

_And that was how..._

_...my wish was granted permanently..._

**~*~**

_Wishes..._

_All we have to do is be patient... Because for sure, they will be made reality by our god, no matter what religion you are..._

_Just believe..._

**...Eternity With You-End...**

Was it okay?

Was the ending okay?! 0.o

Uwaa~ Arigato to all those who read and supported my fanfic! Thank you, thank you, thank you~

I'm sooo happy!! Thank you so much...!! Oh! The real ending of this story is... I guess Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun will get married~ :D

Um...

Actually, I'm planning on making a new story... But I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it another Shugo Chara! story or a Gakuen Alice one. Oh well. I'm sure I'll be able to decide a few days later. :3

Thank you so much, minna... ^-^

I'm so happy~

**-+Thank You So Much For Reading! Eternity With You Is Now Finished...+-**


End file.
